


Sleepless In California

by killerwhaletank



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerwhaletank/pseuds/killerwhaletank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2010, and Evan and Justin are in Anaheim for the All-Star Game, and Evan can already feel his heart breaking just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless In California

Anaheim, California  
July 13, 2010

Evan keyed into the plush one-bedroom suite and let out a quiet sigh. It was almost too much for him, almost too much room for just one person, but he was thankful not to have a roommate. This was second year in a row that Evan had been voted into the All-Star Game at third base, over the always highly touted Alex Rodriguez. Taking another deep breath, Evan dropped his bag on the couch and walked toward the balcony. He pushed the sliding glass door open and stepped outside, taking a deep breath of the warm southern California air, and for a moment he thought he heard the landscape welcome him home.

Seconds later, he heard the iPhone in his pocket starting to ring a very familiar ring, though it was a ring that he hadn't heard in several weeks. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and smiled, seeing that goofy smile flashing on his screen, and he cleared his throat before answering, not wanting to sound too eager. "Hello?"

"Hello?" Justin's familiar voice asked on the other end of the phone. "I haven't seen you in three months, and all I get is a hello?"

Evan snickered. "Three months, two weeks, and a day. To be exact," he said in return. "Not that, y'know, I've been counting."

"Oh of course not." There was a somewhat awkward silence, one that was thick with all of the emotions that hung between them. "You hungry? I was thinking of heading down to the restaurant, and wondered if you'd want to join me."

The minute food was mentioned, Evan's stomach began to gurgle. The moment that Justin had mentioned getting food with him, more than Evan's stomach began to stir. He was about to respond, when he heard a girl's voice in the background. "S'okay," Evan said, though he wasn't even sure if Justin had heard him. He had turned to talk to the girl that he was obviously with, the girl who Evan didn't know, who Evan didn't want to know. "Think I might just order in tonight."

"You.. really?" Justin asked. There was an incredibly long pause, and the girl who was talking in the background became quiet, which lead Evan to believe that Justin was going somewhere for a little privacy. "Are you okay? You seem.."

"Down?" Evan asked in return. "Upset? Depressed? M'just a little tired. Was a long trip, y'know? Think I might just order some room service, order a movie and call it a night."

"Evan.."

"Maybe some other time." And before Justin could say anything else in return, Evan had already hung up on him. Evan sat on the cool concrete of the balcony and stared down at his phone, looking through all of the pictures that he had taken, most of them of he and Justin, in the incredibly short time that they had spent together. Evan felt a tear start to roll down his cheek, and was about to reach up to wipe it away when his phone went off. Again, the familiar ring, and again the same goofy smile. But this time Evan just ignored the call, not really knowing what Justin had to say to him, not really caring either way.

Justin had brought a woman with him to California for the All-Star Game, Evan had to understand that. It was just the way things were. Evan couldn't be mad at him for that. They really hadn't said much in the way of anything to one another in a while, save for a text message simply saying "good game" here or there, and Evan was actually surprised that Justin called him in the first place. Evan knew that Justin was a popular guy in Detroit, as well as in other cities around the country, and that if he wanted to be with someone else, or just spend time with someone else, nothing could stop him. Evan never knew what he really meant to Justin.

Another ring, and Evan decided rather than ignoring the call, he would turn his phone off altogether. Evan padded back into the room and picked up the room service menu, ordering himself some dinner though he wasn't all that sure if he would eat it or not, but figured it would give it the old college try. What Evan really felt like doing was taking a bath and climbing into bed, alone, like he had for the past three months. _Alone_ , he thought. _Guess I should get used to that._

Evan had climbed into bed a little before 10:00, and was shocked when he looked over at the clock and saw that it was 12:30, and there was someone knocking at his door. For a moment, Evan thought that maybe the knock was in a dream, or at another door along the hallway. But he heard it knock again, and figured he would at least get up to see what it was that was going on. When he looked out the peephole in his door, he was in shock. There, standing as sober as he could be, was Justin.

Sighing softly, Evan undid the chain on the door and slowly pulled the door open, staring at Justin without saying a word. They were both silent for a moment before Justin spoke. "Evan."

"What," Evan said in return, trying to keep his voice as level as possible.

But Justin could hear how hurt Evan really was, and it made his entire body cringe. "Evan, please," Justin pleaded. "Let me explain."

Evan folded his arms across his chest, and scoffed softly. "Okay then," Evan said in return, leaning against the door frame, leaving Justin out in the hallway. "Explain."

Justin took a deep breath, to try to calm his nerves. "I know you heard her talking to me," Justin began to explain. "And I know that you think she's my girlfriend, or something along those lines, but she's not. Evan.. that was my cousin Erica." Though he didn't want to, Evan took those words to heart, and could feel his body starting to relax, even though he was starting to feel terrible about jumping to the wrong conclusion. "She goes to school at UCLA and wanted to..." Justin paused for a long moment, and exhaled deeply. "She wanted to meet the man responsible for the smile on my face, the man who I do nothing but talk about, constantly, almost to the point where she's sick and tired of it. She wanted to meet you, Evan. And I.. I blew it. I couldn't get the truth out fast enough, and I.. I hurt you in the process."

"M'not hurt," Evan lied, staring down at his feet as he did. He shrugged his shoulders gently before looking up at Justin. "Just.. I just thought..."

"Can I come in?" Justin asked softly, fully expecting Evan to shake his head and close the door in his face. But Evan stepped aside and let Justin into the room, the door just barely closing before Justin turned and scooped Evan up in his arms. Evan gasped, the move completely unexpected, and completely wanted. "Evan I'm s--"

Justin could taste the saline on Evan's lips as Evan kissed him deeply, pressing the weight of his body against Justin's. "D-don't," Evan rasped softly. "Please don't apologize, Justin. I.. I was a jealous idiot. I just thought.."

Justin pressed a finger to Evan's lips, and smiled softly. "Let me make it up to you," Justin whispered softly, leaning in and trailing gentle kisses along Evan's jaw. He gasped softly, as Justin moved to nibble at his earlobe, and thought for a moment that he would collapse right there in the doorway. "Please, Evie, let me make this up to you."

All Evan could do was nod frantically, as Justin pulled him back toward the bed. Evan reached up to start to undo the buttons down along Justin's chest, but when Justin moved to pull the soft sleep pants down off of Evan's hips, Evan stopped him. "No," he surprisingly whispered, shaking his head as he did. And although his lips said no, the rest of him said yes, yes Justin yes, please yes... Closing his eyes, Evan swallowed hard and stepped back toward the bed. "Can't.. can't we just lay here with one another for a while?"

Justin immediately stopped, and let his hands fall to his side. While it was not an unusual request, it was unusual of Evan to request it. Evan just sat on the edge of the bed and swallowed hard, staring down at his knees, wondering for a moment if he had stayed perfectly silent and let Justin do what he wanted, if everything would be okay. "You.. want to just lay here with me?" Justin asked quietly, gently biting the inside of his bottom lip as he did. Evan nodded gently, and waited for Justin to sit on the bed beside him.

"I.. I really thought you had found someone else," Evan said very quietly. "You and I... we haven't really spoken a lot lately, I figured.. you were finally through with me."

Justin took a deep breath, and slid his arm around Evan's shoulders, holding him just a little closer. "Evan, why.. why would you even think that?" Justin asked softly. "Why would you think that I would be through with you?" Evan shrugged his shoulders, and leaned in to rest his head on Justin's shoulder. "You mean more than that to me, Evie. A lot more. I.. I know I'm not the best boyfriend in the world, but..."

"W-what?" Evan sniffled. "What did you just say?" Evan and Justin had fooled around for close to a year, but never once had they broken out the B-word. Evan may have thought their relationship to be serious enough to use the term in reference to Justin, but never thought that Justin felt the same way. "What did you just call..."

Justin sighed softly and lay back on the bed, which led Evan to follow suit, to lay on the bed beside his lover, curled up against him. "I'm not the best boyfriend in the world, but I really.. really do care about you, Evan. And I want to try to be better at..."

"Justin," Evan whispered, as he reached up and cupped his hand around the back of Justin's neck. "Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
